Kopi dan Teh
by Alice Klein
Summary: Secangkir kopi dan teh, lalu ditambah seorang Aomine Daiki yang menemani di saat hujan. Akashi pikir tidak buruk juga.—AoAka. Happy reading, Review please! XD


"Bagaimana kalau Sabtu ini?" Mata safir sang pemuda pun berbinar, berharap dengan begini sang lawan bicara mau sedikit mempertimbangkan ajakannya.

Menghembuskan napas panjang, "Tidak bisa," Kedua iris merah itu menatapnya seolah memberi penekanan, "Aku harus menghadiri rapat OSIS dari pukul sepuluh pagi hingga jam empat petang."

"Hee! Selama itukah?" Balas si pemuda bermata biru. "Selalu sibuk menghadiri rapat ini-itu, kau terlihat seperti orang tua saja, Akashi."

"Tarik kembali omonganmu, Daiki." Kata Akashi tajam. Enak saja pemuda _dim_ di depannya ini seenak jidat mengatainya dengan sebutan orang tua. "Kecuali kalau kau sudah bosan hidup, aku bisa dengan mudah menghilangkan nyawamu."

Aomine Daiki refleks bergerak defensif, sadar kalau ucapan seorang Akashi Seijuurou adalah mutlak dan tak main-main. "O-oi, aku hanya bercanda, Akashi! Jangan tersinggung begitu."

Akashi mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke luar jendela. Sepertinya kondisi jalanan yang basah karena hujan juga beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan menggunakan payung berwarna-warni, lebih menarik perhatian Akashi ketimbang harus bersirobok dengan manusia gelap dihadapannya.

Dan maaf sebelumnya, Akashi tidak ingin dicap rasis karena ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ku suka merah dan kau suka biru,_

_Ku suka bulan dan kau suka matahari,_

_Ku sayang dirimu dan kau sayang diriku,_

_Walau kita berbeda, kunikmati cintamu._

"_**Kopi dan Teh Bersamamu—Rieka Roslan (feat. Nino RAN)"**_

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Kopi dan Teh © Alice Klein**

**Pair : AoAka (Aomine x Akashi)**

**Warning : Plotless, maybe?**

**_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Omong-omong, sekarang Akashi dan Aomine sedang berada di sebuah kafe kecil di pinggir kota. Mulanya karena ketidaksengajaan mereka bertemu di sini dan memang semenjak lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama—dan mungkin sejak tim basket mereka mengalami perpecahan—, mereka berdua jadi jarang untuk berjumpa satu sama lain. Menanyakan kabar saja jarang apalagi harus bersua dan apabila ditanyakan faktor penyebabnya, kesibukan masing-masing adalah jawabannya.

_Well_, dengan kendala tersebut, siapa sangka kalau mereka malah dipertemukan di kafe mungil ini?

Jujur saja, sewaktu Akashi melihat si surai biru tua itu dari kejauhan, tidak ada niatan dari dalam hatinya untuk menyapa. Bahkan tidak ada gagasan dari dalam pikiran Akashi untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya. Akashi benar-benar ingin mencari ketenangan di sini, ia tidak ingin diganggu.

Meskipun Aomine tidak berteriak memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan, namun memang dasarnya Aomine adalah orang yang bersemangat dan senang apabila dapat bertemu dengan teman lama, jadi ia—setelah berbasa-basi, tentunya—menawarkan Akashi untuk duduk bersama di bangku yang dekat dengan jendela. Sudah ditawari begitu, mau tidak mau Akashi menerima ajakannya. Lagipula posisi di sini tidak buruk juga.

Keduanya pun duduk dan kemudian memanggil pelayan untuk memesan sesuatu. Aomine dengan secangkir _black coffee_ yang pekat sedangkan Akashi memilih _ceylon tea _hangat yang sangat cocok diminum di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Hei, Akashi,"

Akashi kembali melirik Aomine tanpa menengokkan kepalanya, "Ada apa lagi, Daiki?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau menemaniku membeli sepatu basket baru?"

_Tawaran ini lagi_, batin Akashi. Netra bercitra ganda itu kini menatap lurus pada Aomine, "Bukankah kau bisa mengajak Satsuki?"

"Tidak bisa," jeda sebentar, "Satsuki selalu ribut di saat aku hendak memilih sepatu. Mutu bahannya tidak baguslah, warnanya terlalu mencoloklah, dan komentar-komentar tidak penting lainnya."

"Kalau begitu ajaklah Tetsuya, dia lebih tenang dan tidak berisik."

"Tetsu bilang ia sedang sibuk sampai beberapa minggu ke depan, entah karena apa."

"Ryouta."

"Jadwal pemotretannya sangat padat, kau tahu?"

"Shintarou."

"Yang ada aku malah diajak ke toko kelontong untuk membeli benda-benda keberuntungannya."

"Atsushi."

"Malas bergerak, katanya."

Ada hening yang menyelimuti mereka sampai akhirnya Aomine angkat suara, "Harapanku satu-satunya tinggal dirimu, Akashi."

Harapan satu-satunya? Memangnya Akashi itu pahlawan bertopeng? "Kenapa tidak pergi sendiri saja?" Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Aku yakin kau—yang selalu berlangganan membaca majalah dewasa—bukan anak kecil lagi." Ucap Akashi datar.

Aomine buru-buru meletakan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya, "Sstt! Jangan keras-keras!" kepalanya lalu celingak-celinguk ke kanan-kiri. _Semoga saja__ tidak ada yang mendengar ucapan Akashi tadi_, batinnya. "Orang-orang bisa menganggapku sebagai pria hidung belang, Akashi."

"Memang begitu kenyataannya, 'kan?"

Sebelum Aomine bisa membalas Akashi, tiba-tiba seorang pelayan wanita datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Dua cangkir kecil berbeda cairan substansi pun diletakkan di antara Akashi dan Aomine. Uap-uap tipis mengepul, pertanda bahwa teh dan kopi tersebut masih dalam keadaan panas.

Akashi mengambil cangkirnya—yang berwarna _peach_ dan memiliki motif bunga-bunga kecil—lalu meniup uap-uap hangat yang ada di permukaan teh. Bibirnya kemudian menyentuh bibir cangkir dan meneguk perlahan cairan kecokelatan tersebut. Samar-samar aroma _mint_ pun tercium. Ah, meminum teh saat rintik-rintik hujan jatuh membasahi bumi, Akashi jadi merasa hari santainya kali ini sempurna.

"Puah! Panas!"

Ralat. Harinya akan sempurna kalau saja tidak ada Aomine Daiki di sini.

"Daiki."

"E-eh! Maafkan aku, Akashi. Kopi ini membakar lidahku," jawab Aomine sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, berharap dengan cara begini panas yang membakar indera pengecapnya dapat hilang.

Akashi hanya menatap Aomine datar. Sudah tahu panas, kenapa tidak ditiup dulu? Oh, atau Aomine sempat teringat pesan dari Midorima sewaktu SMP, perihal larangan meniup makanan maupun minuman panas agar tidak terjadi reaksi kimia yang malah menciptakan senyawa asam karbonat? _Well_, sepertinya tidak. Peduli apa Aomine sama nasihat si calon dokter itu? Asam karbonat saja ia tidak tahu apa.

Mengabaikan Aomine, pemuda scarlet itu lalu meminum lagi tehnya dan sensasi hangat kembali memenuhi tubuhnya. Tanpa Akashi sadari, Aomine memperhatikan kegiatannya tersebut.

"Lidahmu tidak kepanasan, Akashi?" tanya Aomine blak-blakan.

Akashi menaruh cangkirnya. "Menurutmu?" Lalu malah balik bertanya. Entah kenapa, Akashi pikir pertanyaan Aomine barusan tidak perlu ia jawab langsung.

"Hei, aku serius," balas Aomine keki. "Atau jangan-jangan kau punya ilmu kebal, ya, Akashi?"

Ilmu kebal? Apa pula itu? Memangnya Akashi terlihat seperti dukun?

"Daiki, jika kau tidak berhenti bicara, akan aku habisi nyawamu." Kata Akashi dingin.

Seperti tidak puas mendapat ancaman kehilangan nyawa untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu hari, Aomine hanya terkekeh geli. "Kau itu mudah sekali untuk diusili, Akashi."

Akashi mengembuskan napasnya. Lelah melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Aomine sejak tadi.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Akashi—sedikit—menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Saat di mana dapat berkumpul dengan seorang kawan lama dan lalu berbagi cerita. Ia jadi tidak merasa kesepian.

"Oh, iya, aku cicipi tehmu, ya! Sepertinya enak!" Tanpa menunggu perizinan dari si empunya minuman, Aomine langsung menyambar cangkir Akashi dan meminum isinya. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau teh ternyata seenak ini," Ucap Aomine disertai cengiran lebar khasnya.

Alis Akashi terangkat sebelah, "Kau tidak suka teh?"

"Ya, begitulah," Aomine menjawab sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "Teh itu terlalu... bagaimana aku menyebutnya, ya? Minuman yang terlalu ringan, mungkin. Untuk itu aku lebih suka minum kopi."

Akashi mengangguk singkat.

"Lalu apakah dirimu sendiri menyukai kopi, Akashi?" Aomine kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Biasa saja," Tanggap Akashi datar, "Aku hanya meminum kopi kalau aku memang sedang membutuhkannya," lanjut Akashi.

"_Souka na_," Aomine tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu sebagai ganti karena aku sudah meminum tehmu, kau boleh meminum kopiku," pemuda _navy blue_ itu menyodorkan cangkir kopinya ke hadapan Akashi.

Akashi tidak langsung menerima penawaran Aomine. Selama beberapa sekon, ia memperhatikan cangkir berisi kopi tersebut.

"Tidak perlu melihatnya seperti itu. Tidak ada racun kok di dalamnya," ucap Aomine ringan.

Sekilas Akashi mendelik pada Aomine. Namun melihat Aomine hanya menunjukan senyuman bodohnya, Akashi pun pasrah dan mengambil cangkir berwarna tosca tersebut lalu mulai menyesap isinya. Likuid berasa getir memenuhi sensor perasa Akashi.

"Nah, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Tidak buruk juga."

"Benar, 'kan? Seperti yang aku bilang," Kata Aomine disertai tawa kecil dan tanpa Akashi sadari juga seulas senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya.

"Omong-omong, Daiki."

Suara tawa Aomine berhenti ketika mendengar Akashi memanggilnya, "Hm, iya? Ada apa, Akashi?"

"Soal ajakanmu tadi," Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya, ia memilih untuk tidak menatap langsung Aomine, "Hari Minggu ini aku kosong."

"E-eh! Jadi—"

"Aku akan menemanimu. Tapi ingat, hanya sekali ini saja."

"Benarkah?" Aomine jadi sangat antusias mendengar pernyataan Akashi. "Hari Minggu jam 10 pagi, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, hari Minggu jam 10."

Kehangatan mereka pun berlanjut hingga tetesan air hujan terakhir jatuh ke bumi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:** Hyahooo~~ kembali lagi sama Alice di siniii...

_Another plotless story by Alice Klein_~ /bletak. Eng, udah lama nggak ngetik... tulisan Alice kok jadi rada aneh gini ya... =_=

Ah, ya sudah lah... anggap aja fic ini jadi pelampiasan Alice akan tugas-tugas kelas XII yang makin menumpuk~ XDD

Terus di sini ceritanya Akashi sekolahnya di Tokyo yaa, bukan di Kyoto yang amit-amit jauhnya. Jadi anggap aja Rakuzan pindah ke TOkyo/plak. Soal bagian asam karbonat itu, setau Alice air yang kena gas karbondioksida bakal bereaksi jadi asam karbonat yang sifatnya _acid_... tapi kalo salah, kasih tau aja yaa... X")

Dan apa itu endingnya geje bangeet... :'D

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang udah baca fic Alice. Maaf kalo Alice belum sempet balesin review kalian... ^^"

Akhir kata Alice ucapkan,

Review Please~! *tebar angpao*


End file.
